Unruly Bully
by Captain fstarlet
Summary: The Cracker from Hannah Montana episode "Schooly Bully" shows up at Ludwig's school. Ludwig, Roy and Iggy have to work together to fight her off. Will they be able to take her down? Starring Ludwig von Koopa, Roy Koopa and Iggy Koopa. Discontinued until further notice.
1. Those Freakishly Strong Hands!

Unruly Bully

**Hiya, forum, Captain fstarlet's back! I follow the copyrights of Nintendo and Hannah Montana. Hey, I've got a question; do you like my alternative Hannah Montanas? Is there another Hannah Montana episode for me to Koopafy? Have you guys seen my forum? I'm still learning how to post up topics on my Forum. Before we start, this story is about Roy meeting his match: The Cracker! Roy, Iggy and Ludwig must work together to help their friends survive school life with this out-of-control girl. So kick, back, relax and AWAY WE GO!**

"SHE' S HERE! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Iggy was racing down the school hallway frantically, looking for his siblings to protect him. He raced into Roy and Ludwig. "Whoa, slow down, Iggy. And why the rush?" Ludwig asked, confused. Iggy grabbed Ludwig's arms and said "Run for your life! She's here! It's the Cracker!" Ludwig, getting more confused, said "THE WHAT?" Iggy turned Ludwig around so he was facing a girl with chocolate brown hair and so much eyeliner on, with dart black eyes, she looked possessed! Iggy saw the Cracker twist her hand and a cracking and ripping noise was heard as she crushed a walnut into powder with her bare hands. "It hurts from here!" Iggy whimpered as he saw her and cringed. Ludwig said "OK, she looks possessed but I'm sure that if she made a friend then she wouldn't be so scary." Roy said to Ludwig "ARE YOU CRAZY! Well, they sure didn't call you Kooky von Koopa for nothing! So you're going to befriend a POSSESSED LOOKING OUT OF CONTROL CAT!" Ludwig just turned around and said to this girl "Hi. I see you're new here. My name is Ludwig von Koopa. It's a pleasure to meet you." The Cracker just looked at him with possessed eyes and said "Got a comb?" as she noticed his wild blue hair. Ludwig pulled out a comb and said "I'll show you how I spiffed up my hair."

Roy and Iggy were sitting at a table, even though this would never happen before. Normally, Iggy would be taking a beating by Roy, but Roy wanted to know more about this "Cracker". Iggy explained that the Cracker got expelled from her schools in Disney, and at her first it took wild dog catchers and a giant net to take her down. Roy thought that he had met his match. Iggy was about to open his mouth when he saw Ludwig walking to them with his hair all knotted up and tangled. Iggy's mouth opened in surprise and shock, as Ludwig was only trying to be nice to her! "L-Ludwig, w-what happened?" Iggy stuttered. Ludwig said "She said I looked good with my hair up. Call animal control." Roy, not wanting this to happen to him, said that the three will have to work together to stop the Cracker. Ludwig said that he needed help with his hair, as his arms were tied in the knots. His spiked cuffs were kind of hurting him as he was so tangled in his hair's mess. Iggy and Roy started working on Ludwig's hair and started combing out knots. Ludwig cried out in pain as huge knots were being untangled.

To be continued...

**So, how did you like it? Please review, review, review, review, review. What will happen to the Cracker? Que Sera, Sera.**

**I'll try to upload as soon as possible.**

**Captain fstarlet.**


	2. Enter Roxy Roker!

UNRULY BULLY

PART 2

How can Roxy help?

**Buenos diez, amigos! Captain fstarlet's back, buddy boy! Here is part 2 of Unruly Bully, with special guest star, Roxy Roker, Hannah Montana's ex-bodyguard! Roxy has been looking for someone to be a bodyguard for and found out that Iggy, Roy and Ludwig required help to take down the Cracker. I follow the copyrights of Nintendo and Hannah Montana. So kick back, relax and away we go!**

Ludwig was banging his head on his bedroom wall and he walked downstairs to the family room. "If only we had a bodyguard to protect us. Otherwise the Cracker will be yanking out my intestines and wear it as a belt and use my liver as the buckle." Ludwig complained.

Suddenly, the front door bolted open and this woman with much tanned skin and jet black hair braided flipped through the door. "SECURITY!" Ludwig screamed out but the woman covered his mouth with her very strong hands, stronger than the Cracker's. "Hush up, blue hair. You just muttered about some wimpy bully trying to beat you up. Well, I'm here to protect you." This woman said, "But Roxy hears everything!" The woman took her hand off Ludwig's mouth and stood still. Ludwig then broke the fourth wall and said "Who is she?" and turned to the woman. "Oh, I'm Roxy Roker, Hannah Montana's ex-bodyguard." The woman said. Ludwig then broke the fourth wall again and said "Roxy Roker? Bodyguard? You gotta be kidding me!" "So naïve, innocent." Roxy said, breaking the fourth wall again. "I suggest you go to the principal and tell him what's going on." Roxy said. "No! I'm no snitch!" Ludwig said. "Whay don't you teach me some of your moves?" Ludwig asked. "Oh, like this?" Roxy asked. Roxy then clicked her fingers and a sword split into half. Ludwig gasped in amazement. "Can you teach me that?" Ludwig asked. "No, but I know a better move that I can teach you. Now you pretend to be the bully and I'll pretend to be you." Roxy said. Ludwig walked up to her and saw her stern face. Ludwig shivered and said "I'd rather not." Roxy then said "Don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you." Ludwig then tried to have the Cracker's possessed eyes. "Ludwig, give me your comb." Ludwig said in a creepy voice. "AAGH! PRINCIPAL, PRINCIPAL, HELP ME!" Roxy screamed, waving her arms in the air. "Now THAT'S how you get rid of a bully." Roxy said.

To be continued…..

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been running out of ideas lately and things have been going on at school. I'll try and update ASAP.**

**Sincerely,**

**Captain fstarlet**


	3. Any ideas?

**Hi everybody,**

**If you have any ideas on what should happen next in Unruly Bully, please leave your answers in the comments. Thank you very much.**

**From always,**

**Captain fstarlet**


End file.
